Live Life
by Newsgirl29
Summary: Thoughts on love that never got a chance to live


**"Live Life"**

It's been years since I came to this place, a small ravine between my childhood home and my oldest friend's home. There are many reasons I have not been back, I went to college, then I worked and travel all over the world. In fact that is how I meet my betrothed, but more because I could not take the pain and sadness that I feel whenever I come here anymore. It was here so long ago that found out that the one man I thought, I could never stop loving was leaving, and he believed he would never return home. Coming back brings me back to a time when my world stop being simple and became complexes.

The sun was setting in the west and the moon rising in the east and stars were meeting them in between. My small island world was changing faster than I ever wanted and I was scared.

I walked down the small ravine then almost had only happy memories, but soon would have the most joyous and saddening moment of my life and it would come from the house on the other side. A place I knew as well as my own home

He came down quietly as he always did but with sad, serous look about him, not with the sweet smile and dreaming far off look that he normally had. He gave me no greeting only asked if we could talk. I said yes, why wouldn't I talk to the man who I had loved scene he was a boy.

He took my arm and led me to a spot that we both loved, where two trees lovers meet and he had years ago put small chimes up in them and would sing ever time the wind blows.

"What is? You look troubled?" I asked him as I sat on the ground and he joined me.

"I joined the army!" He told quietly as he picked at the grass.

"What, but you hate blood, why would you do that, you can't … you just can't," I babbled in shock of what he told me.

"It's too late, Leave in two days," He said as dropped the grass in his hand.

I could read this man better than I could read myself; I was one of the few who could read him. I knew this not the only reason he wish to speak with me.

"What, ells is it? There's more isn't there," I asked him as I looked in wonderful eyes.

"Yes, there is I don't think I'll be coming back, and I have to tell you something. I have been trying to put in to words for almost two years. I had speech planed but now I can't seem to remember it. I don't know how to tell you this and… that's not like me at all, you know that words come so easily to me… I'm babbling aren't… I'm sorry, what I mean to say is I love you. That wasn't as hard as thought it would be," He went on but I didn't hear what ells he said only that he loved me, that's what have wanted to hear for so long, but it must be wrong how the most handsome man on the island could love me the plain daughter of minster.

"You, love me, how as a sister right." I asked him knowing that must be what he meant.

"Yes, no wait not like that… not any more, I love you like a woman." He said as took my hands in his and kissed them.

"I love you too, I always have." I told him and with that he did the last thing I exempted him to do he kissed me sweetly on the lips at first then with a passion that one other man has been able to match. We just held each other for almost an hour, not saying a word just enjoying each other and are love.

Right before it was time for us to go home He repeated his dreadful prophecy, and gave me one more word of wisdom.

"My dear, I don't think I'll be coming back, home ever again, after I go to war."

"That's not true you'll come back, you have too. I couldn't live if didn't," I told him as I looked in to his blue eyes.

"You have too, Una don't let life pass you by…you have to live it for me… live life," Walter said to me right before kissed me for the last time and turned walk up the hill.

And I have after the war I went to college, I started out in home studies, but soon turned to secretarial studies and finished in three years, soon after that I meet a woman writer not much older than me, named Sarah Stanley who herself grew up on the inland in the same little town the Doctor and Mrs. Blythe did. I started working for her soon after that and traveled the world and it was through her that I meet Felix King, the man who taught me that I could love again and even stronger then I loved Walter. I know that I will never stop loving him, but I would not give Felix up for the world, and he says that he wants to give me the world and I think he will in his own way.


End file.
